Understanding
by wingeddserpent
Summary: It was supposed to be surveillance for a friend. But it turned into blackmail, deceit, roses, and...a strange illness? The road to understanding is a dark path. Walk it if you dare. Many pairings. On hold.
1. A Grain of Sand

Understanding  
Chapter 1- A Grain of Sand

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
Author's Note: First off, I wanna thank BananaCream and Cheesecake for helping me. And, now for the pairing junk. This is overall, a Jinx/Kid Flash. A Flinxid or Flinx depending on what you want to call it. It also has Cyborg/Jinx, SeeMore/Jinx, Raven/Kid Flash, Terra/Beast Boy, Raven/Beast Boy, Cyborg/Bee and Starfire/Robin. Oh, and I'd also like to find a beta reader... Please review. It makes me want to write more...

She never understood the whole "good" thing, and he never understood the whole "I'm a bad guy, fear me!" thing. But they didn't really need to understand. They were what they were and that was one thing they both understood.

It all started the time Cyborg snuck into the H.I.V.E. Academy. That was when he met Jinx, for real. Not just stopping her from stealing things and blowing up his city and all the other evil things she did. I mean met her. In fact, he had a crush on her, and she had one on him, or should I say Stone, but you knew that already, didn't you? But not why it starts this particular story. It starts this story because soon after the H.I.V.E. thing, he met a certain speedster, by the name of Kid Flash. And what that started... well it's all about your point of view, isn't it?

Cyborg looked at the red-haired teen, wondering why he was sitting here, talking to someone e hardly knew. "So, Kid Flash, huh? Not Flash Boy or Flash the Boy Thunder?"

Kid Flash laughed, rolling his dark blue eyes. "Kid Flash sounds the best. Why aren't you Robotman 2.0 or something?"

The half metal teen scowled. "Funny!"

"What's wrong with you? Or are you always so tense?" asked Kid Flash shrugging.

Cyborg's grey eye looked around the park they were sitting at, on the bench, next to the slide. "Well... There's this girl..." started the part robot.

The speedster smirked. "Ohhh... And is this girl 'pretty?'" he asked.

"Shut up! Let me finish!" growled Cyborg, "Anyway, we had a great time at this dance and such, but then... she found out I'd lied to her. Then I had to go..."

"Why? If you liked her so much, why'd you go?" questioned Kid Flash.

"Because... She's a villain..." replied Cyborg, obviously thinking that explained everything.

And in a way, it did. "So?" answered the lightning bolt crested teen, "You guys could have made it work, anything can work if you want it bad enough..."

"Man, shut up! Don't you think I tried? She's gone!"

Kid Flash shrugged, "Hey, just being honest... You know, I can find her if you want..."

"Seriously? That'd be great!" said Cyborg.

"What she look like?"

"Jinx had pink eyes and pink hair..." replied the half robot.

"Wow, she'll be really hard to find," laughed Kid Flash.

He was joined in his laughter by Cyborg, until his communicator rang, and Cyborg sighed, but answered it. A minute later, he hung up and said as he left, "Hey, Kid Flash I gotta go..."

But Kid Flash was already gone. Pink hair, pink eyes how hard could she be to find?

Jinx, meanwhile, was sitting in her room, she hated it here. Who wanted to live in an underwater base, anyway? She sighed in frustration. The whole base was made up of St- Cyborg's blueprints. And Cyborg was the one person she wanted to get out of her head. Maybe that's why she hated the base so much... Wait a second, who cared? She just wanted out of the stupid base! Hey, weren't the Teen Titans here, and not in their city? Jump City had no do-gooders in it! Wait, didn't Brother Blood want her here? Screw it, she just needed to go out to clear her head.

"Jinx! The crud-munching do-gooders are on their way! We can get our revenge on that slime-mucking tin can!" came Gizmo the midget's voice as he entered her room without knocking. No decent villain knocks.

"I don't care. I'm going out," she replied her pink, cat-like eyes flashing at the word 'Cyborg.'

He stared as the witch passed him on her way to her door. "But, where are you going?"

"Out," she answered still walking.

As the cotton candy haired girl made her way 'out', all of the H.I.V.E. students (except Bee) followed her, trying to talk her into staying and fighting. Funny how they never realized they were missing the fight. Or maybe, Jinx was just an excuse to get out of fighting. Who knows?

But, more importantly, a teen on a mission was hunting high and low for a certain pink super-villainess-in-training. He'd already looked in most of the big cities. Gotham, Jump, Steel and a few others. He was rushing through Jump City again, on his way to who knows where. When, with a stroke of luck, he found her. She seemed to be angry at something.

Kid Flash smirked, fiery wasn't she? "I am not going back to the base, you morons!" she snapped.

"Jinx!" whined Gizmo, "Don't you want to get back at the tin man for what he did?"

Yup, that was her all right. Ha! Score one for the speedster, zero for... everything else.

The sorceress looked up startled as a freak blast of wind almost knocked her down. "What the-"

"Who cares?" asked Gizmo. "We don't need her, let's go back to the-"

Jinx's H.I.V.E. communicator rung. Jinx sighed, but she answered it, "What?"

"Jinx! You and the others get back here this instant!" Brother Blood's voice was harsh.

"Why? Can't you and Bee handle it?" she asked.

"Bee? Ah, yes. Bee is a traitor. Now get back here!" the line went dead.

Jinx grit her teeth as the others smirked smugly at her, the 'I told you so's flying at her like darts. With a dark look, Jinx headed back to the base she knew was doomed.

Bee was a traitor. The words floated around in her head. Another traitor. She closed her eyes briefly. Who would turn out to be a traitor next? Gizmo? Mammoth? Billy Numerous? Angel? "Jinx! We're too late! The gunk-gripers blew up the base!" Gizmo's voice sounded through the fog of her thoughts.

She nodded vaguely. Gizmo glared at her. "Jinx, don't you get it? The do-gooders got lucky!"

Jinx froze. "Shut up. I don't care about the base. I don't CARE who got LUCKY!"

"It's Cyborg, isn't it?" asked SeeMore the Cyclops, "He's the reason you've been upset lately..."

"Who?" asked Jinx defiantly.

"You know, your boyfriend..." sneered Gizmo.

"I don't have a boyfriend, I don't want a boyfriend, and I don't need a boyfriend."

"Jeez, Jinx. Calm- Whoa!" a sudden burst of wind almost knocked SeeMore over.

Kid Flash ran straight to Cyborg's room and waited. And waited and waited. Ten minutes later, a worn out Cyborg entered his room, and was much surprised to see Kid Flash there. "Took you long enough..." said the speed demon idly.

"Did you find her?" Cyborg asked impatiently.

"Yes but..."

"But what?"

"She rather angry with you... Her exact words were-" Kid Flash was cut off.

"Wait! You talked to her?" asked Cyborg.

"No! I just eavesdropped! Anyway, she said 'I don't have a boyfriend, I don't want a boyfriend, and I don't need a boyfriend.' She's really independent, isn't she?" laughed the yellow and red costumed boy.

He scowled. "You have no idea..."

"I probably don't. Mind telling me the whole story? Right now, I'm under the impression that you're a baddie turned good..."

"I've always been a good guy... I went undercover at the H.I.V.E. Academy and I didn't count on-"

"Hot villain girls?" snickered Kid Flash.

"Yes! Wait... No!" Cyborg tried to save face as the super fast teen laughed at him. "Villain girls being so... cool! And while I was there, we went to a dance together and stuff. But, then the other Titans came, and I had to act evil, but then we blew up their base. Last thing Jinx ever said to me was, 'You could have been one of us...'" he sighed.

Kid Flash nodded solemnly and said, "Well, love to stay, but I gotta run..." and he was gone.

So that was that. The day Cyborg met Jinx moved a grain of sand. This moved more sand, which moved a rock, which moved more rocks. And all this started a landslide. The landslide is the story that's being told.


	2. Sarcasm

Understanding  
Chapter 2 Sarcasm

Disclaimer: Right... The day I own Teen Titans is the day I can touch my toes. And for the record, I can't and most likely will never be able to touch my toes.

Author's Note: Thanks to the nice people who reviewed and to CheeseCake and BananaCream. Please read and review. Also, I am still looking for someone who'd like to beta read for me.

She never could resist sarcasm and he never could keep his mouth shut. Both were opposites in a sense, but they meshed together easily. For there would be no sarcasm without people who can't keep their mouths shut. And many people who can't keep their mouths shut do so, so that they can attain that well earned sarcastic remark.

This part of the story occurred about a week after the last chapter happened, just before Cyborg had his final confrontation with Brother Blood. But, that isn't important. At least not yet, what's important to know right now is about Terra. All of us know the tragic tale of Terra. About how she was 'blessed with great power, and cursed with it too' and all that. How she got turned into stone. Anyway, onward!

Raven yawned tiredly, it was midnight, but some tea sounded really good right now. I mean really good. However, when she entered the kitchen, there was already someone there eating. Someone she didn't know. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Kid Flash, fastest boy alive," came the reply.

"And you're here why?" Raven questioned.

"Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies... So, you're Raven, right?"

"Yes," she answered monotonously, "Do you often eat the food in strangers' kitchens?"

"I have to," Kid Flash said apologetically, "I can't run otherwise..."

"Right," the violet haired girl began making her tea.

"Talkative, aren't you?" he chuckled.

"I'm a real chatterbox, can't you tell?" Raven stated sarcastically as she poured her tea.

The bright red-haired adolescent laughed. "Sorry, but I've gotta run. I promised to do something for a friend..."

The violet eyed girl blinked, and he was gone. She shook her head and took a long sip of tea before she went back to bed, steaming cup in hand.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy sat in Terra's room, the box he had made her in his hands. _Why did she have to-_ **No. She wasn't dead.** They'd find a way to fix her, he knew they would. He stared at his hands, and he didn't move for a long while. Then the door opened. It was Starfire.

When she saw him, she smiled. "Greetings, friend. I apologize if I have intruded on your time alone..."

"Nah. Why are you here, Star?" the green boy asked.

The Tamaranian closed her spicy green eyes, "I too miss Terra..." Starfire looked up at the ceiling, perhaps wishing on the stars that dotted the ceiling. Wishing that Terra would return to them. She didn't.

Beast Boy looked at the blood-red haired girl questionably. "So, it doesn't bother you?"

"Very little," answered Starfire sadly, "On my planet, we have a word for people like Terra. Svavenk."

"Which means..." prompted the green bean eyed shape shifter.

"Misguided," replied Starfire with a serene smile. and she left, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts.

Beast Boy stared even harder at his hands, searching for answers that no one had. And a tear drop slid down the mirror he still clutched.

Jinx looked at Kyd Wykkyd furtively. She wasn't really supposed to be here, she was still awaiting the punishment for leaving the base. But, she was so bored. And the only one who wouldn't go to Brother Blood was him. Kyd Wykkyd didn't seem to care what she did. "Kyd Wykkyd?" she asked.

"What?" he responded.

"Why do we deal with this shit?" she questioned.

"What shit?" he laughed, "We deal with a lot of shit..."

"The heroes! Why is it we rob stuff here and not where there are no goody-two-shoes?" the witch demanded.

He shrugged. "It's always been this way... We steal things, and they stop us. Then we do it all over again..."

"It's so stupid! It's like we're animals or something! It's even worse when they try to 'convert us' or whatever. Like they'd believe us if we said, 'oh! I wanna be good!' You're born either a do-gooder or a villain. There isn't any switching! Why can't they just leave us in peace?!" Kyd Wykkyd stayed silent. It was best to let Jinx run out of steam in these situations. There was no reasoning with her when she got like this. "It's not like we wanna destroy the world or anything. Most of the time it's just a painting here or a taco there! But, I guess that's part of their job description: stop all evil-doers you come across. They must be up to something horrible!" Jinx sighed. 

"Jinx. It'll all make sense later..." counseled Kyd Wykkyd.

"Yeah, right..." she muttered darkly.

Meanwhile, after his talk with Raven, Kid Flash ran around for awhile to clear his head, before returning to his mission. He wasn't sure why he wanted to help Cyborg so much, maybe he just thought it was tragic how Jinx and Cyborg's story ended, or maybe he just liked helping people period. It was most likely the latter. But who was counting? It didn't really matter why he did it, only that he did it. Right?

Kid Flash glanced around, if his name was Brother Blood, where would he put a secret base? He wracked his brain, but he couldn't come up with anything. He just didn't know enough about Brother Blood, and what he knew about Jinx and her posse wasn't any help in finding their base. He sighed.

Hey! Didn't the Titans have a data base that had information on all the baddies? Couldn't hurt to look... Unless Raven really was from a horror movie. But, he was more inclined to think the cape was just there to keep her away from prying eyes.

He started running again, and within seconds, he was back in the huge tower, looking at the computers in disgust. So... many... buttons... It would him hours to realize how the dumb thing worked. Unless he could find a willing Titan... And he knew just who. He smirked at the door, before he knocked. The door opened a crack. "What do you want?" questioned Raven groggily.

"I came to look up some stuff about a couple of baddies. But the computers have so many buttons... And let's just say computers and I are not the best mix... Could you help out a friend?" he asked smiling 'the smile.'

"No," she stated simply and made to shut the door.

But he was too fast, of course, and he held the door open. "Oh, come on! It'll only take a minute!" Kid Flash said.

"Then will you leave me alone?" she sighed.

He nodded solemnly and the two went into the living room. Raven sat down at a computer, watching as it illuminated into life. He watched her over her shoulder as she clicked into the 'Bad Guy Files' and stoop up. "There. Happy now?"

"Thanks, Raven!" he replied sitting down. He typed in Brother Blood and waited for it to load. It seemed to take centuries for the speedster, but he patiently waited. He'd always been good at waiting.

When it was done loading, he quickly read the page and sighed. It didn't help much, he'd already known most of that, courtesy or Cyborg. He typed in Jinx and waited some more. All it said was 'Bad luck witch who attends the H.I.V.E. Academy'. Wow, that was a big help. Kid Flash stood up and realized that Raven was still there. "Jinx and Brother Blood, huh? Isn't that Cyborg's thing?"

"Yeah, but in my line of work it's best to know about the new baddies..." he answered calmly.

"Right..." she said slowly, her skepticism written in her eyes, "Or maybe there's more to it... Maybe you're helping Cyborg. I've never seen him so tense since the H.I.V.E. incident..."

He shrugged. "Maybe there is, but we've all got our secrets... Besides, wouldn't you be tense?"

"I can't give an accurate answer unless I know what happened..."

Kid Flash cocked his head, "He didn't tell you? Hmm... Well, I'll be seeing you, Rae..."

She opened her mouth to retort, but just like before, he was gone. She sighed and turned off the computer. Kid Flash. He was... interesting. Both encounters she'd had with him had been... odd. He ate her friend's food, and acted like it was completely normal, then he asked her to help him with HER computer. And apparently, he knew more about Cyborg and the H.I.V.E. than she did.

She looked out the window, it was almost sunrise. May as well start meditat-

"Who were you talking to?" Cyborg was up.

"Some idiot in a clown outfit called Kid Flash," answered Raven.

"Wait, you've met Kid?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, how did you meet him?" she replied, obviously studying him.

"I met him at the park. Some no good thief was trying to take candy from a baby. Just as I was about to stop him, he was tied up and the baby had its candy back. Then I heard a voice behind me say, 'Thought I'd give you a hand.' And it was Kid Flash. Do you like him?"

"He's loud, he eats too much, and he doesn't explain things," Raven remarked.

"What do you mean, 'doesn't explain things?'" asked Cyborg.

She told him about both her experiences with him and he frowned. "You mean I didn't tell y'all?" he questioned.

"No."

So, Cyborg told her about what happened at the H.I.V.E.. He told her every last thing and to his shock, she didn't seem all that surprised. "So, you and Jinx, huh?" the Boy Wonder's voice came from behind him.

Cyborg flushed, "Man, shut up!"

Although she was isolated this chapter, without her he would never have gotten to know Raven, and that would have blocked the landslide. Change one moment in time and everything changes. Everything happens for a reason. You'll go nowhere if you don't know that.  
End Chapter 2


	3. Worthless?

Understanding  
Chapter 3- Worthless?

Disclaimer: Haha. Funny. I own Teen Titans? Than why am I posting this on Because I am a FAN and I own nothing that you recognize.

Author's Note: Once again, I thank BananaCream, CheeseCake and the lovely people who reviewed. And again, I'm looking for a beta reader, and would love it if you reviewed. It makes me feel happy.

She felt misunderstood, and he still didn't understand her. But that was all right, because she didn't know he was there not understanding her. So he had all the time in the world to learn.

This part starts with Brother Blood the tyrant. He was an evil man who needed to be stopped, and there was one person who had that unhappy fate. But, at the moment, Jinx had the unhappy fate.

"Why weren't you at the base?" the man coldly addressed his students.

"Jinx wanted to go somewhere and we tried to stop her," replied every one of the H.I.V.E. members, except for the pink witch in question, who remained silent.

"So, Jinx, do you have an explanation?" Brother Blood asked quietly, "Or are you a traitor too?"

Jinx looked at him and answered, "No! I'm not a traitor! I only left the base because... I needed to get out. I thought you and Bee could handle it. And by the time you called, we were too far away to be any help..."

"I see. Everyone but Jinx may go. Good night, children," he turned to Jinx.

"What shall your punishment be?" he advanced toward her, "You ignored my direct command to stay at the base, and because of it, we had to make a new base. Again!"

She looked at him unflinchingly, she was used to this. Anytime she didn't meet his expectations, they went through this. And they all knew Brother Blood expected nothing but perfection. She couldn't give it to him, so she deserved everything she got. It was Jinx's fault for not being good enough, not his. That's what she thought. She never thought something was wrong with Brother Blood. Brother Blood was always right. That was the H.I.V.E.'s motto.

Jinx winced as he slapped her across the face and looked at her in disgust, "You're completely human. That's why you can't obey a single order, or do anything right! You're worthless! All of you are! Take them and go! Get out! I don't need you anymore!"

Jinx stared at him for a second, before she nodded and left. She didn't know why, but she still had that want- no need to meet Brother Blood's expectations at any cost necessary. Even if he did view her as worthless. Well, she didn't really care. She didn't like Steel City. Even Jump City was better than here. Jump City was the only place she felt safe. She'd come to realize that recently.

She'd always dreamed of leaving, but now that she was gone, she missed it. So, she was going back. She wandered to where her... team mates were. "Well, whaddhe do to you, snot brain?" asked Gizmo, apparently not noticing the big bruise on her cheek.

"He said we were all... worthless, and he wants us to... leave," answered Jinx.

"Wha-" said the startled Mammoth.

"You heard her. Let's go..." replied Kyd Wykkyd.

"Yeah... Let's go home..." Jinx sighed, "Jump City may be crawling with do-gooders, but it's all we got right now..."

They all nodded in agreement, and within ten minutes, they were ready to leave. They didn't realize it, but their need to meet Brother Blood's wants was spawned off him hypnotizing them. He truly was an evil man, not in Slade's caliber, but still pretty evil. Because, who knows, maybe the damage he did to them was what doomed them in the end.

When Kid Flash found her next, it was completely on accident. He was on his way to Gotham, when he saw a flash of pink. And of course, it was Jinx, surrounded by her little posse. "So, Brother Blood really said that?" asked SeeMore.

"Yes, he did. How many times do I have to tell you?" answered Jinx.

"But, worthless?" he questioned.

Kid Flash blinked, OK, did he miss something? What exactly did Brother Blood call worthless? And why did Jinx have such a big bruise on her cheek? He made a quick decision and acted on it impulsively.

Jinx glanced around, why did she get the feeling someone was watching her? Her eyes flicked to an alley nearby. There! There was someone there. Dang! She was so close to the train station. Why now? She stepped into the alley, ready to fight. But, she was stopped by-

"Hi! I'm Wally West, and I have a question. What is someone like you doing out here in the middle of the night?" the red-haired teen in jeans asked, "Don't you know there are bad people out?"

"I can take care of myself," she snapped.

"Independent, aren't you?" he laughed, blue eyes dancing.

She glared at him, and went back to where Gizmo, Mammoth, Angel, Kyd Wykkyd, Private H.I.V.E. and SeeMore were. "You should go home, this is when the monsters come out to play..." Jinx smirked.

He shrugged, "I can take care of myself."

She scowled, "Right..."

"What's your name," Wally question suddenly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" sneered Jinx.

Normally, Jinx would tell him, so he would run away scared and leave her alone. But, they were trying to get to the train station as quickly as possible, and that plan didn't include the police.

"Yes, I would like to know..." he replied.

Jinx rolled her eyes, and kept walking with her team, ignoring the questioning looks she was getting from them. "Because, you look familiar," Wally continued, easily keeping up with her, "So, where are you going?"

"Far, far away," Jinx glared.

"Ahhh... Going by train?"

"No shit!" she snapped.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Jump City, wait! Stop asking questions!" Jinx demanded.

"Ummm... Jinx... Want me to get rid of him?" questioned Mammoth.

"Jinx, huh? Nice name..." said Wally.

She scowled, "Mind telling me why you have a huge bruise on your face?"

Jinx was about to say something, when big-mouthed Gizmo answered, "Can't you tell, crud sniffer? She got smacked in the face!"

"Aw, but who'd want to hit a pretty face like hers?" he retorted.

Jinx felt color rise to her cheeks as her team snickered, she shot them a warning glance. "It was the last person who annoyed me, but the other guy has more than a bruise on his cheek..."

"Touchy!" remarked Wally holding up his hands.

"Wally, right?" she asked as he nodded, "So is that short for Wallathy or something?"

He smirked, "Nope, it's short for Wallace..."

"And you were making fun of MY name?" Jinx demanded.

"Not making fun of! It's kinda... cute in an unconventional sort of way..." Wally protested.

"Cute?" Jinx was obviously confused.

"You know, cute! Pretty, fluffy... Like a bunny!" put in SeeMore.

"Or pie," added Mammoth.

"A bunny? What are you five?" laughed Gizmo.

Jinx put her head in her hands. A few seconds later, she had that feeling in the back of her neck. You know the one you get when someone is staring at you? She looked up, and Wally was giving her a piercing look. "What?" she snapped.

"It was Brother Blood, wasn't it?"

Jinx must have looked taken aback, because he sighed, "I'll be seeing you..." and then he disappeared.

"Wait! Where'd he go?" asked Mammoth.

"Jinx has got a boyfriend! Jinx has got a boyfriend!" sang Gizmo, until he got thrown into a wall by a blast of pink light. "Crud!" he glared at Jinx.

She rolled her eyes, "Let's go. 'Wally' slowed us down a lot..."

Without much more ado, except for when Gizmo and about five Billys started singing, "Jinx and Wally, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, and then comes ma- Ahhh!"

SeeMore smirked as the hexes hit them, thrown by the pink witch. They soon got to the train station and were out of Steel City by 6:00 in the morning.

Kid Flash, who was Kid Flash again, was talking to the tired and grumpy Cyborg. "Cyborg?"

"Mmph... Wha?" asked the robot.

"I found Jinx... again..." he said solemnly.

"You did?"

"She had a big bruise on her cheek. I'm pretty sure Brother Blood hit her..." and Kid Flash launched into the story.

"Wally West, huh?" laughed Cyborg.

"Shut up," retorted Kid Flash smirking, "I was thinking... I don't know Jinx well enough to understand any of her patterns..." Cyborg nodded in agreement. "So, I think I should take her... somewhere so I can get to know her..." he finished.

"What?! No way!" growled Cyborg.

"It's not like I want to!" protested the speedster, "I'm only offering to do this out of the goodness of my heart!"

"Right... No," answered Cyborg.

Kid Flash shrugged; hey it'd been worth a shot...

Meanwhile, in the 'bad' part of town, Jinx was organizing search parties to go find them a place to crash for the night. And to eventually make into a base. "Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd and Angel you look in the west part of town. Billy and Private H.I.V.E. you two look downtown. Mammoth and SeeMore, we'll look around here," Jinx commanded, she was good at that.

They all nodded and went their separate ways. Sure, they were all really tired, sure they were all hungry. But it didn't matter as much as sticking together. For even the devil protects it's own.

And if the H.I.V.E. had examined themselves that fog filled morning, they would have been surprised at how they were only people, for that split second in time. Not misguided, misunderstood, evil villains, but people. People who were respected by the only family they knew. They would have felt understood.

And that's what Kid Flash finally understood. As he watched the team, he understood what they and no one else ever realized. How admirable they really were.  
End Chapter 3.


	4. Falling

Understanding  
Chapter 4 Falling

Disclaimer: Did I own Teen Titans in the last chapter? No. The chapter before that? No. The chapter even before that? No. Do I own Teen Titans now? No.

Author's Note: I feel like I should explain this chapter, kind of herald it in, and foreshadow it as bluntly as possible. But, I shouldn't, so I won't. Again, thanks to CheeseCake, BananaCream and all the lovely people who've reviewed.

She was falling into a deep hole that led straight to her doom, and he couldn't do a thing about it, because he couldn't see the hole. In other words, he was blinded, and she didn't want help.

Everything that rises falls, that's how things work. Brother Blood, he rose and he rose and he rose. And now, he would fall. He had gone insane, used Cyborg's blueprints to make all robot students, after declaring his own students 'worthless'. Now, the mad man had made himself into half robot. Thankfully, Cyborg literally ripped him to shreds. But, everything has a consequence, as one who's fate also hung in the balance would soon find out.

Jinx surveyed the H.I.V.E. Five as they built two bases, one downtown, and one here in the 'bad' part of town. For now, they were splitting into two teams, so they wouldn't be over crowded. She walked over to where Gizmo was putting the final touch onto the base, and helped him finish the nailing of everything into place. They didn't want the base to fall down around their ears, did they? Of course they didn't. "Hey, Mammoth, pass me the hammer, will-" she was cut off by a sudden, blinding headache.

She sank to her knees, unaware that her fellow teammates were doing the same. It was horrible, worse than a migraine. It felt like something was literally being ripped from their heads. And Jinx slowly fell unconscious, her team falling like flies along with her. They didn't move for hours, except for the occasional twitch. Jinx was the first to awaken, groaning, she sat up. "Umph..." she moaned.

She glanced around, why did her head hurt so much? And why was her team down too? The enchantress sighed in frustration, and grabbed her communicator. She needed to call Brother Blood. Jinx pushed the button, and far away, in Steel City, Cyborg picked up Brother Blood's communicator.

He was on his way home, and he had still been wondering why he had taken Brother Blood's communicator. Probably because you never know when something is going to come in handy. That's when the hexagonal device rang, and he answered it.

Jinx was... surprised to see Cyborg's face in the screen, his chocolate voice filling the air as he said, "Hello? Jinx! I destroyed Brother Blood. You and the guys aren't hypnotized anymore!" he sounded so happy.

She almost smiled, till his words hit her. Brainwashed? Than... "You moron..." she winced.

Her head was pounding harder. She was going to pass out again, she knew. Jinx hung up the communicator, and tried to gather her scattered thoughts. But she couldn't do it through the fog of her mind, and that's when she blacked out again.

Cyborg, meanwhile, was getting really worried. 'You moron...' What was that all about? He would have asked Kid Flash to go and check on her, but the poor guy had probably had enough of her. Cyborg sighed. Today had been a tough, but rewarding day. He'd (briefly) been the Leader of Titan's East, been betrayed by the (brainwashed) Titans East, killed Brother Blood, and gone back to his old team. Boo-yah! But, if it was such a big success, why did he get the feeling something was very, very wrong.

Maybe because it was.

Jinx and the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five were finally all awake and talking about what exactly was happening to them. Jinx, Kyd Wykkyd and Gizmo all seemed to be explaining something to the others. What? Well, even their stalker had no idea.

Kid Flash had been... somewhat alarmed to find all his... what... stalkees? Unconscious. Did something attack them? Were they all sick? He thought that might be it, considering they kept wincing as if they had headaches... But, the only ones who seemed to know were the H.I.V.E. Five, and they weren't telling.

He shook his head in disgust, he had no idea what was going on. So, Kid Flash was going to ask someone who might know. Raven.

Raven looked up suspiciously. That gust of wind had **not** been natural. That could mean several things, but she'd bet it was-

"Kid Flash. Stop with the mind games..."she growled.

He stood in front of her. "You remember me. I'm touched! Truly I am..." his face turned serious, "I'm having a bit of a problem. Some... friends of mine keep fainting, and I think they might be having major headaches... But I can't figure out what's wrong with them!"

Raven sighed, but nodded, setting her book aside. "Hmmm... Where are these 'friends' of yours?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that..."

"I see. Than I have no way of helping you or them. Every situation like this is unique and must be handled with care..." Raven replied simply.

Kid Flash groaned, "Do you think there's any possibility that it will just go away?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. If they get any worse, you can bring them here..."

He nodded. Now, to talk to Cyborg, who had gotten back about half-an-hour ago. Kind Flash found him... sleeping? Recharging? Whatever. "Cyborg?"

He sat blot upright. "Don't do that!" he growled.

"Sorry... I have some bad news..." said K**i**d with the **i** and not with the **y**.

"Did you find Jinx again?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah... But there's something really wrong with her and her posse... And I can't figure out what's wrong with her..."

"What exactly makes you say something's wrong with her?" he questioned.

Kid Flash told him everything he knew, but even with the two of them trying to figure it out, they still had nothing except dead brains.

Meanwhile, the H.I.V.E. Five had finally finished their two bases, and were now trying to find a cure for their 'condition'. But, they were having... problems. Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd thought they knew what was going on, except every time they got close to a breakthrough on the cure, a beaker would break or a ceiling would fall down. No one said they were having bad luck. That would have been both stupid and suicidal. It would have also been accurate.

But, it wasn't Jinx's fault. At least, not entirely. It was getting close to... **that day**. On **that day** she couldn't control her powers. **That day** she was one of the most dangerous villains in the world. Not that she wasn't on other days, or so she liked to believe... It's just she was more dangerous on **that day**. Friday the Thirteenth, obviously. The day she was born, even though it does change every year. Friday the Thirteenth, not her birthday... On Friday, January 13th at 13:13:13 (military time) her parents were cursed with a pink haired, pink eyed, meta-human baby who would later become the dreaded villainess, Jinx.

But, that's a different landslide. The landslide that helped start this landslide in a sense, however that isn't really all that important right now. Anyway, stuff kept messing up, and Jinx knew it was her fault, everyone did. They also knew that if they said anything about it, the barely controlled power would rip them to shreds in the witch's fury.

So, the H.I.V.E. Five tried to ignore it, and it was easier for them than usual due to their frequent headaches, and the less frequent times when they passed out.

Had they not been from the H.I.V.E. and taught every person and/or thing for themselves, perhaps they would have been more worried. But, they already cared about each other as much as was possible without forgetting their training or without breaking their walls, and for most of them, it was enough. And for others, it would never be.

From the day they were born they were falling. It's kind of ironic. Some people are born falling, and others are born rising. Those that are falling get used to it, but still dream of rising, and those that rise eventually fall farther than those that are falling. Funny how the world works, isn't it? She had a pattern of falling then rising then falling then rising but never quite reaching the surface. He had a habit of falling hard, but then getting up and rising high, ever the optimist. Funny how irony works sometimes, isn't it?  
End Chapter 4

Author's Note: By the way, for the curious, I'm writing this because a lot of things don't make sense to me. The H.I.V.E. disappeared randomly after 'Deception' I believe it was, and it never said what happened to them. Kid Flash knew Jinx for the space of two seconds and knew she could do better. It doesn't make sense. So, I'm trying to write a plausible explanation for those things, but no one is perfect. Some things are bound to be inaccurate, and I apologize if that bothers you. Also, there are a lot of big plot bunnies I am trying to get out of my head, so I have no idea even roughly how long this is going to be. So far, I have up till Chapter 15 planned, but I also know it's probably going to be at least 20 chapters long. But don't quote me on that. Wow, this is a long Author's Note. Sorry. But, I did explain everything I wanted to explain. Hehe. Oh, and a few reviews would make me happy. Thanks!


	5. Trying

Understanding  
Chapter 5- Trying

Disclaimer: Uh-huh. You still have the notion I own Teen Titans? No? Good. Because I don't. I also don't own _Freddy vs. Jason_.

Author's Note: Sorry about the late update, I was really busy last weekend, it being my birthday and stuff. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews, oh and thank you CheeseCake and BananaCream! Oh, and for reference? I hate this chapter. A lot. But, hey I was the one who decided to make it canon AND complicated... So, I shall suck it up and await the needles that will stab my eyes out. Hey, I have a question. Can anyone guess what the headaches are? Or can you wait till Chapter 11? Mwhahaha.

She finally realized she was in denial, and he realized that you never really want something until someone else has it.

People can only wait for so long until they reach out and grab what they want. Or at least try to. And Cyborg felt he had waited enough. He wanted to see Jinx now. And so, he reached out and took the opportunity. And Kid Flash took the opportunity to get to know Raven a little better, much to her dismay. Not to mention Friday the Thirteenth loomed ever closer. But you aren't reading this for my cryptic foreshadowing, are you? I didn't think so, so onward!

Cyborg sighed; he really needed to talk to Jinx. It had been three days since he talked to her last. OK, so that isn't a lot, I realize. But, when the last words she says are, 'You moron' well... let's just say it wasn't the kind of reaction he was expecting. He was curious. So sue him. Well, not really, but you get what I mean, right? His curiosity was somewhat sated by Kid Flash keeping tabs on her, but it wasn't enough. Besides, Kid Flash had seemed kind of interested in Raven lately...

If he didn't know Raven better, he would have said she hated him. But, Cyborg could tell, Raven **wanted** to trust Kid Flash. However, last time she had trusted anyone still lay heavily on everyone's mind. Terra.

Cyborg sighed. Something had gone wrong with Raven after that. Nothing was the same anymore, it might seem like it, but they all knew it was fake. Beast Boy was often sad, and spent a lot of time hiding in Terra's room, even Starfire sometimes looked at the ceiling, blinking back tears. She didn't like to worry anyone, after all. Only Robin seemed unaffected. Seemed, but even he had changed. He was more paranoid now. Less... laid back. If that was even possible.

Terra had destroyed more than their Tower, and their trust. She'd destroyed something else too. Something Cyborg couldn't describe. And it hurt. It hurt a lot. The fact that she had hated them had hurt more than her betrayal. Beast Boy and Raven had taken the blow the hardest of them all.

Cyborg groaned. How had his thoughts gone from Jinx to Terra anyway? He didn't usually get distracted so easily. Man, he felt like Beast Boy, or Kid Flash or someone. Ah well, it didn't matter. He just needed to talk to Jinx. And he knew exactly how too.

Jinx sat in her room, sulking. She was having a lot of trouble controlling her powers. She was so tired of things breaking wherever she went. So tired of the mixed pitying and accusing looks she got from her team. She was so tired of being bad luck!

All it ever did was make her life more difficult. No, wait. That wasn't true.

How many times had her being bad luck saved her... or her teammates? How many times had her bad luck gotten her what she wanted? A lot. That's how many.

But, an equal amount of times had her bad luck gotten her into trouble. Was it possible to- Her thoughts were cut off by another headache.

The H.I.V.E.'s headaches were occurring less frequently. Well, those of the H.I.V.E. who had gone with Jinx. They didn't see anyone else from the H.I.V.E. anymore... The headaches were... a hindrance to say the least, happening when they least expected it. And they usually lasted for awhile, sometimes for an entire day.

They each had their own way of dealing with their headaches. SeeMore hid in his room, Billy Numerous built pillow forts and then hid in them, and so on and so forth. Jinx however, left the base entirely, and went to a small park nearby and sat down. There was a little tree that hid the witch almost completely, reminding her of the tree she'd had in her backyard as a child. It comforted her, funnily enough. She'd hated that tree, but now the memory helped stop the headaches. Or so she chose to think.

That's where Jinx went now. Her tree was in a secluded part of the park. That's why she jumped when she heard a very familiar voice say, "What's up, Jinx?"

She winced, her head was pounding after all, and said softly, "St-Cyborg? What do you want? Wait. Let me guess, I've broken the 'no sitting under trees if you're a known villainess' law or something equally stupid..." she leaned against the tree, a hand on her head.

"I wanted to talk to you, Jinx," he saw her wince in pain, "When did you last pass out?"

"Last we- Hang on. How do you know about that? And how do you know I come here?" she demanded, "You've been spying on my, you jerk! But then again, that's all you ever do, isn't it? Spy on us 'bad guys' for your lame ass friends..."

"No! Listen to me, will you? I haven't been spying on you," it was technically true. He'd had Kid Flash do all the 'spying', "I was at the park one day when you passed out behind the tree," this was also true. He'd wanted to see her symptoms for himself...

A few seconds passed in silence, and then Cyborg asked, "Do you know why this is happening?"

Jinx shook her head defiantly, and one of the branches above her snapped, hitting her head. Jinx's eyes watered, as Cyborg examined the branch.

"It's cleanly snapped, nothing natural could have done that," his words were met with a blank look, and a shrug.

"Heey, later, when you're feeling better... Wanna go to the movies or something?" he asked studying her face for a reaction.

"Sure, what the hell," Jinx's eyes narrowed, "But you have to answer a few questions..."

He sighed, why had he thought this was going to be easy again? Oh, that's right, he never thought it would be easy. Cyborg stood up, stretching. "Well, I'll see you here, tomorrow at six..."

"Fine. Bye."

Starfire knocked on Robin's door. "Robin?"

The black haired hero opened the door slowly, "What, Star? I'm kind of busy..."

"I apologize, but... I am most worried. Beast Boy has not potatoed the couch, or eaten absurd amounts tofu... Cyborg has been crustacean-y recently... And the boo-yahing has not been heard..." she explained.

"I've noticed it too, Star, but I don't think we need to be all that worried... They just need some time and if they need any help, they know where to find us..." Robin said reassuringly.

"I suppose..." Starfire still sounded doubtful.

"Everything will be fine..." he assured her.

Neither of them noticed the red and yellow clad figure watching their conversation in interest. Well, he couldn't really help Cyborg anymore, but he could get Beast Boy to come out of Terra's room...

An hour later, Cyborg walked in, whistling happily. He had a date with Jinx. Hey, Kid Flash would be happy, he wouldn't have to stalk Jinx anymore... As he came to the living room, he was surprised to see Beast Boy playing video games with... Kid Flash?

"Hey, Cyborg! How'd it go?" asked Kid Flash not looking up.

"Dude! No fair! You can't use super speed during video games!" Beast Boy protested.

Kid Flash just smirked. "It went great, man. I'm going to the movies with her tomorrow!"

"Who's 'her'?" questioned Beast Boy.

Was it just him, or did Kid Flash's smile fall for a fraction of a second? Into... a look of confusion? Beast Boy wondered.

"Ask him no questions, and he shall tell you no lies..." answered Kid Flash for Cyborg, his natural brightness back, or so it would seem.

Cyborg grinned as Beast Boy threw the controller down. He had lost. "Man, you should know better than to play video games with someone who can push buttons faster than you..."

The green teen scowled. "I beat him earlier! But that's probably because he didn't know how to play..." his ears drooped.

Kid Flash appeared next to Cyborg, "I had to make him leave Terra's room. Starfire was really worried about him..." he whispered.

The half-robot blinked a second. "So you've met all the Titans?"

"Nope... I've only met Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, you, and Speedy..." replied the condiment colored super suit wearing red head, "Well, I'm gonna go bug Raven... Want to come?"

"And get my head blown off? Are you insane?" asked Cyborg laughing.

The speed demon shrugged, "Suit yourself..." and, again, he was gone.

And so was Beast Boy, which meant Cyborg was all alone. He sighed, wondering how Jinx was.

Jinx's headache had, mostly, gone away. She felt almost... human again. Hah! That was funny. She'd never really _been_ human before. But, in any case, Jinx felt well enough to go back to the base...

It took her about ten minutes to get back to her lair, three to get to her room, and about nine to fall asleep. Jinx slept in till noon the next morning, the left over headache still causing her head to pound faintly. She groggily headed for the bathroom and took a _long_ shower. When she was done brushing her teeth and hair, she went into the living room where about five Billys were making a fort.

Jinx ignored them and went to eat some breakfast, only to find that Mammoth had eaten ALL her cereal. Again. A light bulb above her head shattered as she went to get a piece of toast instead.

It was about three when she started, officially, getting ready for her 'date'.

"Jinx! We're 'renting' _Freddy vs. Jason_! Wanna watch?" SeeMore's voice drifted into her room.

"No. I'm going out tonight..." called the sorceress.

"Ohhh..." came the reply from the obviously disappointed Cyclops.

At around five thirty, Jinx headed to the park. She wasn't going to be caught unawares this time. No way, no how! She sat down at a bench.

Ten minutes later, she saw Cyborg enter the park, glancing around for her. She leaned back, wondering if he was blind, or just dumb.

Apparently, he was neither as a few seconds later; he was sitting next to her. "Hey," Cyborg greeted her.

"Hello..." Jinx replied.

"The movie starts soon, we should probably go..."

"Fine by me..." she shrugged.

The two sorta 'love birds' went to the movie (Wicked Scary 4). They both thought it was good movie, and after, they went to a pizza place. A less known one, so no one would recognize her... Or him. This was the part Cyborg had been dreading. The questions.

Jinx and Cyborg sat down, and ordered. Cyborg got a medium Meat Lover's Pizza, while Jinx got a Chicken Salad. "Why did you lie to us?" she asked looking at him piercingly.

"I needed to get information for my team... If I didn't lie to you, I wouldn't have gotten that information..."Cyborg answered.

"So it isn't morally wrong to lie to us because we're 'evil' and we don't matter?" she demanded as the tire of a nearby car popped.

"It is wrong, but it would have been worse to let you guys hurt my friends..." he said.

Jinx's eyes narrowed. "So what now? Are we supposed to date like none of that ever happened? Like I can trust you? Like you can trust me? Like our teams won't care? You're a do-gooder and I'm a villainess. It won't work..." she stood up as if to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"It isn't about the past. It isn't about our teams. It's about... us. Can't we at least try?" he asked.

"It's not going to work!" Jinx snapped.

"Never took you for a quitter..." he remarked.

She glared at him, "Fine! We'll try. We'll try..."

In the end, that's all you can do. You can try. You know that saying, 'There is no try, there is only do or don't'? It isn't true. You can only try, your best, or your not so best. But sometimes, you can only stop trying, because it's useless to try. That's why there's hope. Hope to begin, hope to succeed. So, you can try, or you can stop trying. You need a balance of each to survive. It's how the world works. Don't forget it.  
End Chapter 5

Author's Note: OK, as I looked at the last paragraph, I realized something. It sounds like I'm telling the great secrets of the world. I'm not. I'm following my intuition and writing about what I believe. This story isn't a secret guide to the world. It's about... understanding. And I'm not God, this is all how I see the world, and hey, if it helps you with life, good for you! You learned a lesson today! You get a gold star! But... it's all in your point of view. Thanks for reading, please review.


	6. Dramatic Evil Flair

Understanding  
Chapter 6- Dramatic Evil Flair

Disclaimer: That's right, I own Teen Titans and Evanescence and Starbucks. Yup, my name is _totally_ DC Comics and uh... The people who own Evanescence and Starbucks. Ah, I love sarcasm.  
Author's Note: Sorry about the late update... I try to update once a week or so... But... last week I let my friend read my notebook, and I forgot that I needed it to post chapter 6... Hehe... By the way, I hate this chapter too. Ah well... Thanks to BananaCream, CheeseCake and all the nice people who've reviewed. And as for the people who read without reviewing... For shame...

He felt guilty because of... well; he didn't like to think about it... And she was losing control... But what's life without a few bumps?

In this chapter, Jinx and Cyborg often disappeared from their respective bases to go 'out', and they hoped that no one would find out, but how long can any secret last? Kid Flash was moving closer and closer to Raven, and it scared her. A lot. But she also felt drawn to him. Anyway, here we go!

Raven lay on her bed. She knew she should be meditating; however, she was so comfortable. She always felt so calm in her room, the only one who dared to bother her here was-

Kid Flash appeared in her room. "Hey, Raven, whatcha doing?"

"Relaxing," she replied coldly, her glare equally cold.

"Ouch, easy with the glare! You could kill someone with that!" Kid Flash laughed.

"Would that be such a great loss?" she asked.

"Such harsh words to someone with tickets to her favorite band's concert..." he said loftily, "Guess I'll ask Beast Boy or Starfire if they want to go..."

He made to leave, but Raven stopped him by asking, "When?"

"Three days..." Kid Flash smirked.

"See you then," she sighed.

"Bye, Raven..."

Raven rolled her eyes and lay back down on her bed. "Why me?" she wondered aloud.

Why did things like this always happen to her? People like Kid Flash always seemed... drawn to her. Nice people. People she shouldn't have any contact with. Why did fate like to mess with her so much? Why did these things happen? And why- Ugh. She didn't even want to go there. Raven needed to meditate badly, and then everything would be clearer, maybe.

Raven calmly sat down, and began meditating. It still amazed Kid Flash that she could fly. She didn't seem like the flying type to him. He smirked, that's right. She didn't fly, she _levitated_. But, although he knew what levitation was, levitating fit her even less that flying.

Because to him, flying was like... a bird. Free, and happy. Raven was obviously not free from a past she only vaguely hinted about, and she never seemed to be all that happy. She always had to control her emotions. It was kind of sad.

But, she wasn't a levitating kind of person either. Levitating was like a bubble. It can only go where the wind takes it. Raven chose her own path, even though she thought the world was controlled by fate. Raven wasn't a push-over, but neither was she made of stone. Raven was Raven. Nothing else really mattered.

Kid Flash laughed silently. He'd known Raven had wanted to go to the Evanescence concert, that's why he'd gotten tickets, obviously. He'd wanted to go for two reasons mainly, one: to get to spend more time with Raven, and two: he'd never heard Evanescence's songs before, so it was also a matter of curiosity for him.

Kid Flash was one of the many who didn't believe in the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'. Actually, he did believe it. But, he also believed that satisfaction brought it back. Because, honestly, what was life without curiosity and questions? Nothing worth living, that much was certain.

Three days later, Rachel Roth, obviously they couldn't go as super heroes, waited near the Boardwalk. It was taking him long enough, she thought rather grumpily. For the 'fastest boy alive', he was sure late. "Miss me?" asked a familiar voice from behind her.

"Bunches," she said in her usual monotone voice.

"Well then, let's go!" he chuckled, grabbing her arm and leading her to where the concert was being held. The two pushed their way through the crowds of people, and entered the concert area. The concert didn't last as long as he thought it would, but that was ok.

Wally West had been... surprised. The music had been... different from what he'd been expecting. But, it was really good. He liked it. Ok, so maybe he still liked Queen better, but that didn't mean he couldn't like Evanescence! Besides, Rachel seemed pretty happy. "Wanna go get coffee or something?"

"You're allowed to have coffee?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked blinking.

"Don't you have enough energy as it is?" Rachel questioned bluntly.

"Just because I'm energetic, doesn't mean I can't have coffee..." Wally shrugged.

"Fine. Let's go," oh, the 'corpse' voice was back.

"Starbucks, here we come!" he said heroically.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Drama-Queen..."

Wally just laughed, and led her to Starbucks, where he got coffee, and she got tea. Imagine that, who would've guessed? "My favorite song was the second one..." he told her, mainly to start a conversation.

"Going Under?" she asked sipping her tea.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"That's a good song. But I prefer My Immortal myself... And Bring Me To Life..." Rachel answered the question she could see coming.

Meanwhile, Jinx sat on the couch at Base 1. She was... happy. Her team didn't know about her dating Cyborg, and she hadn't destroyed anything unintentionally in... about twelve hours. That was a lot, so close to the thirteenth.

Brother Blood had used to say it was a shame Friday the Thirteenth only happened once or twice a year. He'd always been attracted to power, controlled or not.

But, it'd always bothered Jinx. She always wanted- no. Needed to be in control of her powers, if she wasn't, she felt... helpless.

Jinx sighed happily, thinking of happier things, but these sighs hadn't gone unnoticed. Gizmo and SeeMore had noticed. And one of them knew what was going on. Needless to say, SeeMore wasn't very happy.

He'd always liked Jinx. That's why he'd never liked 'Stone'. Jinx had been smitten with the guy! After his treachery was revealed, SeeMore thought she _might_ notice him. But _no_. It was like... he was invisible to her. Even when SeeMore talked to Jinx, he got the feeling she took him for granted. Granted! But, still, he thought if he waited, she'd realize he existed. He thought he'd had a chance.

However, Jinx didn't seem to be following the plan. SeeMore had followed her 'out' one day. Imagine his surprise when he realized she was dating... that liar! SeeMore was devastated. But, he had a plan to get Jinx back. And then, Cyborg would pay! Mwhahaha! Ok, Cyborg wouldn't really pay. But it added 'dramatic evil flair' and that gave him a higher EVIL Score.

Kid Flash and Raven... I mean Wally and Rachel were, for some odd reason, still at Starbucks. And Rachel hadn't killed Wally! They were actually talking and laughing and having an overall great time.

Rachel allowed herself a small smile. "You know, I thought this was going to be miserable. But it was actually... ok..."

"Glad to hear it," laughed Wally, "So does that mean there'll be a second date?"

"Perhaps," smirked Rachel.

"Works for me," he shrugged.

That's what life is. Compromise. You give a little, you get a little. You can't take and take and take and expect to take more. And if you give and give and give, you'll eventually get something back. Some of us believe we understand compromise, and some of us think we know nothing of compromise. But do we understand anything? Is it possible to know nothing? I have an answer for you. I don't know. If you know the answer, please share with us your knowledge, oh mighty one. Until then, I don't know sums it up nicely.  
-End Chapter 6

Author's Note: So... Tada! Chapter 6! It be up! I feel so special. Anyhow, I still don't have a beta-reader... Which is ok, I guess. That's why I make my friends read my notebook, but if someone wants to beta for me, that'd be great. Oh, and please review. It keeps me happy and writing. Thanks!


	7. Good Ole' Fashioned Black Mail

Understanding  
Chapter 7- Good Ole' Fashioned Black Mail

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans or The Fairly Odd Parents, it wouldn't be FAN fiction would it?  
Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, but I have Tendon-itis, and typing in a brace really sucks. Anyway, this chapter and I have an odd relationship. I like this chapter for the characters. But the plot... I don't like it so much... Oh, and thanks to all the nice reviewers, CheeseCream and BananaCake, I mean CheeseCake and BananaCream, and SithKnight-Galen for betaing this chapter. Anyway, onward!

He never realized what he wanted until he had what he thought he wanted, and she never realized what she missed until she got it.

A few days have passed since last chapter, and the headaches and happiness that go with them. Kid Flash and Raven were happy, so were Cyborg and Jinx. And the headaches... well you can guess who was having headaches. Anyway, to the story!

Starfire was feeding Silkie when she heard the 'thump'. She shrugged, and turned back to Silkie. A few minutes later, there was another 'thump' and another. Starfire stood up carefully, where was that noise coming from? With her feet half a foot from the ground, she went searching. Starfire looked in Beast Boy's room, the kitchen and the roof. And she still couldn't locate the sound.

"Hello?" she called, "Who is making the loud-"

Robin stepped out of his room, "Sorry, Star. I was just working on a... project..."

"Might I be of assistance?" she asked.

"No thanks, Star. What are you doing?" Robin questioned, pointing at the blue blobs that were on her usually spotless clothes.

"I am feeding Silkie the berries of blue," Starfire replied, her eyes downcast.

"I'll show you once I'm finished. It'll be a surprise, ok?"

She smiled brightly, "All right, Robin."

Starfire went back to her room, where she finished feeding Silkie, her thoughts still on the midnight haired hero. Her best friend. Her explainer. She smiled lightly, until she realized Silkie had been trying to get her attention by gnawing at her shoe. "Eep! I am sorry Silkie!" she exclaimed, her thoughts snapping back to her bumgorf.

----------H.I.V.E. Five Main Room----------

Jinx, was also just thinking. She was thinking about many things; her life, her team mates, Brother Blood, the 'illness', and, naturally, Cyborg. She sighed, she and Cyborg had been going out for almost a week now, and nothing bad had happened.

I mean sure, she still had headaches quite often, and Friday the Thirteenth was in two days, but nothing _bad_ had happened because she was dating Cyborg. And she was surprised. She had thought someone would have found out by now. Unlucky for her, someone did know. And he had no intention of just letting her date the enemy.

Jinx looked up startled as SeeMore walked in. "Hey, SeeMore..."

"Hey, Jinx. Are you all right? You've been... weird lately..." replied the Cyclops.

"I'm fine... Just tired..." she said yawning.

"Must be all the late nights with Cyborg..." SeeMore's voice turned accusing.

Jinx froze, "Ha! That traitor? What makes you think I've even seen him lately?"

"I saw you," SeeMore shrugged, off-handedly.

"So what? My love life is none of your concern!" snapped Jinx.

"It is if you're dating the enemy!" SeeMore answered, "It's the rest of the team's concern too, isn't it?"

Jinx paled. If he told the others, she was as good as dead. And they both knew it. Otherwise, this wouldn't be blackmail. "What do you want?"

SeeMore smirked evilly, "Why don't we go out some time?"

Jinx glared at him. She knew what he wanted now, and there was no way she would give it to him. Her eyes glowed pink and hexes shot at... a closed door. He had left.

"He will pay," Jinx muttered.

She couldn't believe he would stoop so low, just to go out with her! It wasn't like SeeMore! It was too... evil. Well she'd just have to- a light bulb shattered, and Jinx sighed, "I better go outside, before I bring the base down with me..."

She stood up; Jinx didn't feel so good... She went outside, and sat on a curb, her elbows resting on her knees, and her hands supporting her face. That was how Wally West found her.

"So, we meet again," he laughed, Jinx looked up, and he could tell she was upset, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," answered the pink haired girl stubbornly.

His blue eyes bored into her pink ones, the colors swirling into cotton candy, and she sighed. "I've had a bad day, ok? Now just leave me alone, go back to Steel City or where ever it is you live..." she sounded sort of drained.

"I'm sure your day wasn't all _that_ bad..." he reassured her.

"Optimist..." Jinx accused.

"Pessimist," he countered jovially.

"Oh yeah? Fine, here's how my day has gone: I'm going out with this guy I shouldn't be going out with," she started, laughing bitterly.

Wally listened as she told him about her day with unease. He disliked blackmail greatly. And... Cyborg. Should he tell Cyborg?

As if she read his mind, Jinx scowled. "Don't you dare tell anyone, Wally!" He nodded, "I mean it. If you tell anyone, you'll be dead by morning..." the threat was said simply, but he could tell she would do it with no regrets.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," he said it without thinking, he said it seriously.

She stood up, and left him alone with his thoughts. He sighed, and trudged to the Titans tower, still thinking about how messed up people's lives could get. Oh wait, first he had to change...

----------Titans Tower----------

Cyborg looked up as Kid Flash walked in, and knew instantly that something was wrong. Kid Flash never walked in. It ruined his image. "What's up?" asked Cyborg.

"Nothin' much... What are you doing?" Kid Flash answered smiling.

"I'm kicking Beast Boy's non-existent butt at video games... Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Just hungry, you know me; I have to eat vastly inhuman amounts of food to run..." replied the teen shrugging.

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted, "I demand a rematch!"

Kid Flash took the opportunity to sneak into Raven's room. "Hello, Kid Flash," she greeted him from her bed of all that is Raven.

"Hi, Raven," he sat down on her bed, hmm; who knew her bed was so soft and comfy? He might have to borrow it some time...

He stretched out on her bed, his elbows bent so that his hands were supporting his head. "Let me guess, this falls under the 'otherwise I can't run' excuse, doesn't it?" she turned to look at him.

"Yup... It's my Timmy Turner excuse," Kid Flash replied yawning.

"Your what excuse?"

"My Timmy Turner excuse. Don't tell me you've never watched _The Fairly Odd Parents_."

"Is that that moronic show that Beast Boy watches, the one with the little boy in the pink hat?"

"That would be it. When ever someone asks him something, and he doesn't know how to answer, he says 'Internet?' and they always believe him," Kid Flash told her, "So when I say 'otherwise I can't run,' that's my Timmy Turner excuse..."

"I see."

"I have 20/20 vision."

"What?"

"Well, you said I see, so I told you that I could too. I have perfect vision!"

"Do you ever be quiet?"

"No, not really. At least not according to my mom... She even tried duct tape, and that didn't work..."

Raven sighed, a vein pulsating in her head, as a book flew off the shelf and whacked him in the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" he demanded.

"I wanted to see if your head was hollow..." she shrugged.

"But that's really not nice... I could have a concussion now, and then wouldn't you feel terrible?"

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" she was being sarcastic, obviously.

"Please?" oh no. It was the puppy dog look; no one could resist the puppy dog look.

Except Raven. But... Raven decided to play along, so she kissed him. Just not on the head.

Kid Flash felt a pressure on his lips, and honestly, he was surprised he hadn't been blown up yet... Wait... She was kissing him? Ha! His charm had worn off on her! Go Kid Flash!

That's when Robin walked into Raven's room. The door had been open and- whoa. Umm... He hadn't expected her to be kissing some uh... hero? that he didn't know. Robin blinked for a minute or two before he cleared his throat and said, "Er... Raven?"

She broke away from Kid Flash, her face tinted pink, which was as close to red and embarrassed as she could get. She felt a gust of wind and knew Kid Flash would be of no help explaining this to her leader. She didn't want to explain this truthfully, because honestly? Her love life was none of his concern. So, she needed an excuse. She had always been good at that.

That's when it hit her. An excuse that might just work, but she didn't really like it. Or at least, she hoped she didn't. Because if she did... than she was more like her father than she thought... "It's kiss random guy day," she replied monotonously to his inquiring look.

Robin raised an eyebrow, and to illustrate her point, Raven pulled Beast Boy, who was walking outside the door, into her room. Then, she kissed him. Robin's eyebrow raised still farther, and Beast Boy's eyes widened. The shape shifter pulled back surprised, and said, "I knew you couldn't resist me. It's the ears, isn't it?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "What do ears have to do with kissing?"

"Ummm... It makes me irresistible! Which is why you kissed me..." Beast Boy declared.

Kid Flash, who hadn't really left, answered for her, "Nope, she was using you in her excuse for kissing me. But you can tell she's obviously lying. She kissed me because we're dating..."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped, "You're going out with Raven? You aren't a creepy dragon, are you? She didn't magic you out of a book?"

"Ummm... I hope not... To my knowledge I'm just Kid Flash..."

"Beast Boy!" Raven growled, another book flying off her shelf, and hitting Beast Boy in the head.

"Ow! It was just a question sheesh! It's not my fault! Besides, you know you totally want me!"

"I want you about as much as I want lice..."

"Hey! Lice is really cool, ok? I've been lice before! It's a hard life!"

"Fine. Then I just plain don't want you..." laughter met her words, laughter from everybody, even Beast Boy.

Raven gave in, and laughed too. It was kind of funny, she guessed.

What we humans want is often what is worst for us, so then we get what we don't want to bring around what is best for us. In other words, you get what you get and you don't throw a fit. And if you throw a fit? Go squeeze a lemon in your eye. What does that have to do with throwing a fit you ask? Nothing, it just makes me laugh to imagine you squeezing a lemon in your eye. Hehe.  
-End Chapter 7

Author's Note: For those interested, the Timmy Turner excuse conversation is a running joke between me and my friends, and so is the non-existent butt reference. It's not _my_ fault I'm so skinny! Blame my metabolism. Anyway, thanks for reading, and as always, reviews make me happy.


	8. Paraskavedekatriaphobia

Understanding

Chapter 8- Paraskavedekatriaphobia

Disclaimer: The day I own Teen Titans is the day Pluto is bigger than the Sun.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I've had a lot going on lately with the holidays… But, on the Brightside… Chapter 8 is now up! Thanks to CheeseCake, BananaCream, my awesome beta reader, SithKnight-Galen and my great reviewers! Which reminds me, someone, Shoraku I think, said something about the amount of voice I'm using, trust me on this, there's a reason for it. Oh, and this chapter takes place… about mid season 4.

* * *

She understood destiny, and he understood karma. Both were different ideas, and both were real, very real. And you can't really control either, it's stupid to try.

It's finally here. Friday the Thirteenth, the cause of a lot of cryptic foreshadowing. And let's just say… things in the H.I.V.E. Five base were… rather tense because their leader was alone, small, and scared.

--------H.I.V.E. Five Base----------

Jinx sat in her room, her arms wrapped around her legs, her mind desperately trying to find the non-existent hand hold in her free power. The electricity had gone out hours ago, all the mirrors in the lair were broken, and to top it off, Angel had a killer headache and needed medicine. Which had fallen down the sink somehow. Overall, it had been a pretty suckish day, and it wasn't even noon yet.

That's when Kyd Wykkyd walked in, and said, "Angel's getting worse… We need to get that medicine…"

"Can't you go out and get some?" she asked sullenly.

"The doors won't open without electrical help…" he responded.

"Isn't one of your powers teleportation?"

Kyd Wykkyd had always had… feelings for Angel, and it was apparent in his demeanor. He was worried. "Jinx, do you recall that potion you were making last week?"

"Yes I- Oh shit. It works?"

"Yes, it works. My powers are disabled until midnight…"

"What about Mammoth or someone?" she asked.

"Everyone's powers are disabled until midnight. Somehow, Billy got it spilt in the eggs that-"

"Everyone but me ate…" Jinx swore softly, "I can make an antidote…"

He just looked at her. "Fine, I get it. You guys want me to stay in here…" she sighed morosely.

----------Keystone City----------

Kid Flash stretched and yawned, taking in the sun as it streamed through his window. Mmph. He must have overslept. Again. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Must be all the time he spent with Raven, or the continued surveillance of Jinx and her buddies. Either way, he needed to go to bed earlier. Kid Flash snorted, ha ha, yeah right. Him and early to bed didn't work out so well. He just laid in bed and stared at the ceiling until he got up again and did something… productive. He didn't like being bored; he could handle waiting, but not being bored. Someday, he might just be the first person to actually die of boredom.

Kid Flash grinned, what should he do today? Go see Raven? Nah, she was still mad at him for kissing random guy day. Stalk Jinx? Nah, she was probably making out with Cyborg, or SeeMore. Or, even more disturbing, both of them at once. Ew. Disturbing. Mental. Image. Shuddering, he glanced at the calendar. It was October 13th. It was Friday. He grimaced. He didn't like Friday the Thirteenth at all. His mother had been a very superstitious woman. Every year, on that dreaded day, she kept him home from school, with her horde of lucky rabbit's feet, horse shoes, and four leaf clovers as she preached about how bad luck could last for years and even cause death. Even now, it caused his eyes to roll.

"I hope no one else has to go through that…" he muttered darkly.

A revelation hit him in, what else, a flash! He would go do all these things that supposedly attracted bad luck, and show all the superstitious people it was a lie! Hell, he might save a few miserable kids from their parents' paraskavedekatriaphobia.

Kid Flash thought that was just stupid. A fear of Friday the Thirteenth? Ummm, hello, it was just a day in the year. Not unlucky, not cursed. Not anything. Just a day when a load of people freaked out for no reason. But he had a plan. Kid Flash smirked with evil intent. He needed lots and lots of ladders, and a cat or two. Preferably black, but spray paint would work fine. Heh heh.

----------Titans Tower----------

Starfire raised a freakishly small eyebrow, "So you believe that Fridays and thirteens are unlucky?"

"No, thirteen is an 'unlucky' number. But Friday is only unlucky if it falls on the thirteenth of a month…" Robin explained.

"Earthen cultures are so fascinating and whimsical!" she laughed.

He sighed; she had missed the point, just like she always seemed to. And if it had been anyone else, he probably would have been frustrated. But it was Starfire, his best friend. She made everything seem lighter, happier and more alive. Even if some of her food and customs were downright frightening.

Robin's mouth formed a half smile, as he watched Starfire make plans to bring back their luck, with special amulets from her home planet. She went to get them from her room. Wait, did she say they were made of bones? Animal bones? He better stop her before-

"Dude! There is no way I am wearing bones around my neck!" Beast Boy's voice echoed around the tower.

Robin sighed. "Here we go again," Raven's voice came from behind him.

"Hi, Raven…" he said, he hadn't seen her since the 'kissing incident', she'd been hiding in her room.

"So what's got him in the humane speech this time?"

"Starfire's lucky bone amulets…" he explained.

"Ah, Friday the Thirteenth…" stated Raven.

Robin nodded, and went into the living room where Beast Boy was still blatantly refusing to wear the bone amulets, even if they made him win the lottery. Starfire turned to Robin, "Will you wear the Luck Amulets?"

She looked at him expectantly, but he shook his head, "We don't need those. Bad luck is just a myth… It's karma you should worry about…"

"Karma?" she blinked.

Robin sighed, "Basically, if you do good things, good things will happen to you. But if you do bad things, bad things will happen to you…"

Starfire nodded, "Karma! There is a similar belief on my planet…"

"Why don't you go put those back in your room?" he pointed at her bone amulets.

----------Keystone City----------

Wally West grinned, it was finally ready. It being Plan Anti-Paraskavedekatriaphobia. Wow, that was a mouthful. Anyway, there were thirteen ladders, all lined up, and six black cats. The street he stood on was full of people, but only about seven of those people seemed to realize his intent, and only about four seemed to have paraskavedekatriaphobia. All four of them looked shocked and angry; they wanted him to stop before he attracted bad luck. But he didn't believe in luck, so he walked painfully slow under all the ladders, and let all the cats walk in his path. He couldn't help laughing at the look on their faces.

Some were crossing themselves, and looking at him accusingly. But, one person seemed to get his message. If he could walk under ladders and not be smitten for his insolence, and have black cats walk in his path and not start having immediate bad luck, then maybe bad luck didn't exist. Maybe they could move on with their lives without their pesky paraskavedekatriaphobia that had so tormented them every year. Maybe they wouldn't have to live in fear every year on that day. Perhaps there was hope after all.

----------H.I.V.E. Five Base----------

Jinx walked out of her room, thankful that at least one thing had gone right today. They could have easily all been locked in their respective rooms, but also they couldn't close any doors, so there was no privacy. But at least she could get out of that jail of a room. With a shudder, Jinx made her way to Angel's room.

The clock on the wall said ten, two hours until she had control again. Two hours and her hell was gone, until the next Friday the Thirteenth. Jinx shut her eyes; nobody had had a headache that lasted so long before. Usually they lasted about three hours, or at most, twelve hours. Angel's had been going on for a day. And, she'd be willing to bet they'd run out of food soon, if the electricity didn't come on. Mammoth ate all the contents of the fridge on a daily basis after all.

Jinx walked into Angel's room, where she lay, her eyes barely open. "Jinx? Why are you here?" asked Angel quietly.

"Are you ok?" Jinx questioned.

"I'm… fine…" she whispered.

Jinx nodded, "We'll get medicine soon. The power should come back eventually…"

But by then, it would be too late, as it so often is. Things were in motion that couldn't be undone. Controlled by destiny, and by karma, working together to… to well that was yet to be seen. Random events can become bigger, large events could become less important. It all depends on the story, and the characters. And perhaps a bit of luck or karma, or even destiny.

-End Chapter 8

Author's Note: Ok, one thing, yes, I know Kid Flash has a past. But I know little of it. I've done quite a bit of research but found little, so I'm trying to keep it as accurate as possible, but I doubt it'll be all that accurate. So I say, the cartoon world is an alternate dimension to the comics, meaning it's possible that his past is a bit different. Or a lot different as the case may be. Thanks for understanding!


End file.
